


Sensory Deprivation

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward loves a good blindfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr Kink Challenge - Blindfolds

Edward liked using blindfolds, whether it was on him or on his partner. The idea of sensory deprivation was thrilling. It forced your other senses to make up for lack of eyesight.

The first time he had tried it on himself, alone in his apartment. He had been so caught up in the feeling of his own hand being enhanced that he didn’t hear you let yourself in.

The sight you were presented with was delectable. Edward had covered his eyes with about three different ties, just to make sure he couldn’t see. Other than that he was naked, sitting on a stool in the middle of his loft apartment, one hand stroking slowly up and down his long erection.

You licked your lips and slowly dropped your coat. Edward paused in his stroked and his head snapped in your direction. A blush crossed his cheeks. “Who is there?”

“It’s just me.” He relaxed at the sound of your voice before he started to explain the theory of sensory deprivation. You let him babble on with his facts and figures as you got down on your knees between his legs. “Need a hand?”

He silenced immediately, sensing your closeness. A hesitant searching hand reached for you. “I’d prefer something else. It takes one word to separate them, what is it?”

Smirking, you opened your mouth and took as much of his length in as you could. Edward groaned, leaning back in the chair. “Lips…” Everything felt so much more intense. How moist your mouth was on his cock, the suction of it as you hollowed your cheeks around him, and finally the feel of your hands delicately playing with his balls. Edward’s breathing escalated. He wouldn’t last long this way… and he didn’t. 

Since then he’d been a great fan of blindfolds, expanding his collection from simply using ties, to bands of silk and lace. Especially when you wore them. It was a sign of your absolute trust in him. Tonight he wrapped royal purple satin around your eyes, cutting off all sight. Edward liked to experiment with texture, taste, and temperature to see what made you keen the loudest.

He ran icecubes across your lips, and they opened to the numbness, accepting and sucking on the melting cube in his fingers. He continued the treatment on your nipples, perking them into beautiful peaks. Then down your navel towards the apex of your thighs, where it turned into a melted puddle that he licked away. You squirmed at the touch, eager to have him lick and suck further down. “Patience my sweet.” Edward kissed tenderly at your hips, sliding long fingers down your thighs and clawing them back up as your arched into him. He pulled out a long wispy feather next, teasing it along the side of your neck, down the sensitive inside of your arms, and lastly playing with your quivering thighs. Edward continued his onslaught of your senses until you were begging him to fuck you, and even then he continued slightly longer, so not to give into your frantic pleads.

He took his time, slowly disrobing. You could hear every slide of fabric, each button being undone and finally the drop of his pants. It was only moments after when he pushed in, and you cried out in relief and then in passion. Edward, you were pleased to say, was not a selfish lover. He gave and gave, until you were screaming his name and then he let go, draining himself into you with a shuddering cry of his own. Sweat covered both your bodies and he gently untied the blindfold. “I love you.” Edward whispered, kissing your plump lips; swollen from his earlier attentions.

Still coming down from your sexual haze, you smiled tenderly cupping his cheek, “and I love you.”


End file.
